Waves
by Neon Filth
Summary: Voldo fears the worst when his enemy, Cervantes, overthrows him and takes him as a captive on his ship. However, things take a different turn as the man sworn to emnity gets a little "friendly" Rated M for sexual content, language. Voldo x Cervantes


The sound of creaking boards and crying gulls awoke Voldo from his slumber. The mute lifted his head drowsily, a searing pain crashing against the walls of his skull. He groaned, attempting to shake the feeling away. Where was he?

Inhaling sharply, the creature was greeted with the pungent, reeking scent of rot and brine.

It did not disgust him; he was used to such unpleasant scents, relying only on his sense of smell, hearing, touch, and honed intuition to guide him through life. However, it did strike a familiar chord. He had smelled this before, he was sure of it. But ... where?

He felt his skin prickle as something approached. Releasing a low, warning growl, the mute attempted to move in defense - but was stopped. He moved to step forward, and realized his feet were not touching a surface. However, rather than fall, he remained in the air. What was this?

As he breathed in once more, he caught a slightly ... different ... smell. Leather, steel, sweat, whiskey. The memories flooded back to him as he realized who it was.

"Voldo."

That voice. The surly, raspy tone was unmistakable. It was none other than Cervantes.

Voldo knew immediately where he was. The battle ... he had lost ... he blacked out -

The mute growled viciously, pushing forward at whatever it was that inhibited him. The clink and jangle of chains rose to his ears, and it slowly sank in that he was shackled - a prisoner in the ship of Cervantes.

He heard the ghostly pirate chuckle, heard his boots as they shuffled across the wooden boards of the deck.

"Well, well, well. It seems you've gotten yourself into quite a bind, eh?"

Voldo hissed in reply, and his fury grew as it was responded to by yet another hearty chuckle.

"You really can't talk, can you? No matter. You wouldn't have anything interesting to say, anyways."

Voldo swung his arm forward, frustrated as it was pulled back immediately. The chains that held him were strong - much stronger than he was. He heard the pirate sigh, and felt him grow closer.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here, aren't you?" The pirate's warm breath was inches from his face, and Voldo shifted uncomfortably, the itch to reach out and kill becoming unbearable.

However, Voldo momentarily shifted focus as he felt a tug at the sides of his head. With a sharp rip of fabric, the gag he had always held in his mouth was torn free and replacing it was Cervantes lips.

Voldo grunted in surprise as the pirate kissed him, greedily forcing his lips against Voldo's. The pirate's tongue slipped into his mouth, the bittersweet taste of alcohol on his breath. Voldo was frozen in confusion. Wasn't this man his enemy? They battled to the near-death, and now he's getting frisky?

Cervantes broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and Voldo felt the other man's fingers run down his chest. "You see," the pirate rasped, "I could have killed you. But what fun would there have been in that? I'm keeping you. Keeping you for myself."

The mute growled deeply, but stuttered as Cervantes flicked his nipples, already hard from the cold of the wind. The pirate's calloused fingers toyed with the pale beads, rubbing them softly. Unwittingly, Voldo released a low groan, feeling a heat rise to his face and to ... somewhere else. A place that hadn't been warm for a very long time.

"I knew you'd like this, you filthy vermin," Cervantes whispered, biting Voldo's earlobe gently.

The mute turned his head in disgust, but couldn't resist the feeling that was building in his nether regions. A fire was building between his thighs, igniting further with each touch the pirate gave him.

Voldo moaned as Cervantes licked his nipples, biting them punishingly. The man's hot, wet tongue rolled up his chest, along his neck and collarbone.

Suddenly, the pirate stopped. Voldo heard him laugh softly, amused.

"A little excited, are you?"

Voldo gasped as Cervantes tapped against his armor, the adorned cup he always wore over his sex. The vibration sent quivers through his already stimulated member. He resisted the urge to follow the hand as it moved away.

Suddenly, he felt his hips being pulled forward. Cervantes' warm, rough hands gripped his asscheeks, pulling him away from the surface he was chained to. With a bit of fumbling, the pirate found the set of snaps that held the skimpy armor on, and undid them. As the leather fell away from Voldo's hips, he felt the man's hands squeeze his ass once more before withdrawing them.

"I'll enjoy that later."

Voldo wasn't quite sure was the pirate meant, but the harsh tone in his voice could not have meant well. Before he could mull the thought over any more, the sensation of the pirate's warm hands against his semi-flaccid penis snapped him back to attention.

"But first, let's take care of this."

Cervantes ran his hand down Voldo's length, his other hand fondling his balls. His skilled fingers ran over his head, the callouses slightly painful against the sensitive tip. The hand cupping his balls squeezed, and Voldo gasped in ecstacy. He had never been touched in this manner, each sensation was a new thrill.

The pirate's hand encircled his width and began pumping. Voldo groaned, bucking his hips forward. The sensation was amazing. His cock grew harder as Cervantes stroked him off, the mute hissing each time the pirate rubbed against his glans.

"You're a lot bigger than I imagined, Voldo," Cervantes gasped, his breath tickling Voldo's rigid sex.

That breath grew warmer, closer, and suddenly Voldo felt Cervantes' mouth envelop his cock. Cervantes manuevered his tongue down the length of Voldo's cock, squeezing his balls simultaneously and pushing the exasperated mute closer to the edge.

Cervantes head bobbed vigorously, deepthroating Voldo's stiff sex. The mute groaned louder than before, that fire in his groin growing hotter. He began bucking his hips forward to match the rhythm of the pirate's sucking.

Suddenly, Voldo felt the fire in his groin rise sharply as he climaxed, shooting his juices into Cervantes' mouth. He groaned one final time, the throbbing in his cock fading.


End file.
